


Game On!

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Isekai, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: Jihoon as a bishojo game protagonist except he knows that he is a protagonist and tries to avoid raising event flags with girls because he is 100% sure he gay
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, soonhoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Game On!

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i enjoyed writing! I hope you guys will have fun reading it too! Please feel free to comment what you guys think about it!!!

Jihoon is running towards the school gate when he hears a voice from behind him.

"Oh no! I'm running late for class again!"

He knows this girl. Her name is Nayeon, his very popular classmate. Jihoon curses in his head, "This is not the time for those stupid event flags." He thinks to himself.

Jihoon first noticed his abilities when he was seven years old. For one, he always saw letters spelling out the names of people he knew (or just a bunch if question marks if the person was a stranger) floating beside the person's heads. However, what bothered him most is how some people had ten gray hearts under their names while some only had something like a status bar with ??/100 written on it.

One day, he saw his best friend, Ailee, being bullied by some girls from the higher years. Jihoon, who was already someone righteous, walked towards Ailee and told the bullies that he will report them to the teachers if they don't stop bullying her. The bullies then left, and he hears a soft bell sound. He turns around and looks at his bestfriend. He then sees her friend's name, and just below it, one of the ten gray hearts had turned red.

However, it was only until he was 12 years old that he realized what those hearts meant.

It was during that time when Ailee's father had to move to the States for a better job offer. By then, 3 red hearts have been glowing under Ailee's name. As her best friend, of course Jihoon came to the airport to see her off. Ailee was so happy that Jihoon came. Somehow, Ailee and Jihoon were left alone waiting for their parents to finish talking outside the airport. By then, something weird happened. It's as if the whole world is blur, and all Jihoon could see is Ailee, and all he could hear were the words she were speaking. Jihoon thought that this was weird for no matter where he looked, everything except else was blurry. Ailee then looks at his eyes and smiles.

"When we get older, I will marry you!"

After that, Ailee kisses Jihoon on his left cheek. Another one of those gray hearts turned to red. Jihoon couldn't say a word. A few seconds later, Ailee's parents came and everything was back to normal again. Ailee waved before heading inside the airport, and Jihoon couldn't wave even wave back.

"What the fuck was that?" Jihoon says in his head.

Upon hearing Nayeon's voice, Jihoon sighed in annoyance and decided to just climb the fence from the other side of the school to prevent triggering another event. Lucky for him, his current best friend, Kwon Soonyoung, was already at the top of the fence and was ready to pull Jihoon up.

Jihoon then lets out a sigh of relief. He was lucky today. He avoided raising event flags, he wasn't caught for being late, and he had the chance to hold hands with his bestfriend who also happens to be his long time crush.


End file.
